Fairytale Gone Bad
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: BA! Buffy takes a trip to L.A. to see Angel. What happens when she listens in on one of their conversations that just happens to be of her and Angel's history? Please R&R! CHAPTER 7 Part One UP!
1. Story Time

Fairytale Gone Bad

A/N: Takes place after the 6th to last episode of Angel in Season 5. In Angel's point of view to start off.

Chapter 1: Story Time!

"Okay, just so I know about some of your past, lets go over it." Hamilton probed. He was replacing Eve, and now, was getting to know everyone. Oh joy.

"How long ago?"I asked a bit irritated. Who likes being drilled about they're personal life? I know I don't.

"8-9 years at least.."

"I'd rather not talk about it," I replied and sat behind my desk. That was both the best, and the worst time period. It was around the Buffy time period. But Spike, loud mouth Spike was there to pitch in.

"I can fill you in," Spike jumped in, while leaning against the wall. Hamilton turned to look at him immediately, he looked like a hunger crazed dog that just found a piece of meat. After seeing what else was out there, I think everyone here wants Eve back. "Well, it started out with Buffy, I'm sure you've heard of her, the vampire slayer," he began. Then in a cocky, mimicking voice he added, "Angel vowed to protector her no matter what!"

"Spike, shut up," I snapped. I was wrong about everyone else wanting Eve back for everyone else in the room was enjoying the new stories they were going to be told like Hamilton. But that's my life, and my secret, like it would ever come back and make me tell the story. Meaning, Buffy's not going to come back, so no one needs to know. Plus, the people he wanted to know least of all were there: Lindsay, Eve, Harmony, Ilyeria, and Wesley. Now Wesley knows some of the story, but I'm not quite sure how much.

Not paying attention to me at all, he went on, "He followed her to Sunnyhell, I mean Sunnydale, and told what was going on in the "evil" world. At first she thought he was very annoying. Then began to like peaches here, of course he was already head over heals in love with her!"

"Spike, shut up!" I yelled. Like it would help. Spike's little mind listens to no one but himself. It is very annoying at times.

"No! The man wants to learn about! Since you won't, I'll educate him!" he yelled. This was going to be a very embarrassing day for me, and I might even get stupid little pranks pulled on me. He went on anyway, "Well, the little Willow Rosenberg, the slayer's best friend, yelled at him for not asking her out. He-"

"How the hell do you know this stuff?"

"I'm good like that," he replied with a smirk, "He gave in and asked her out, they fell in love."

"There we go, the end. Now let's get to work!" But that didn't work.

"If that the end, why isn't she here right now Ang?" Lindsay asked. God I hate him, I figured when I cut off his hand he would be more appreciative, but it got worse.

"Because it's not the end," Spike countered. He gave me a quick glare, then got back to his story. "They got groiny," god groiny, who says that? Groiny, they got groiny, "he lost his soul overall. You know became Angelus. Buffy had to kill him, but before he got sent back to hell, Willow, the witch I told you about earlier, restored his soul, so hell rejected him, bringing him back. They got together again, after being friends didn't work." I had given up long since this point. Why do I even try to shut him up? It never works. "But that's not all my friends!" he shouted. It sounded like he should be announcing in a wrestling ring or something, only getting money for telling the rest. "He left her to come her, and even told her he didn't love her anymore!" he shouted. The whole room gasped as if it were a movie and planned. "That was real heartless peaches."

"You don't know the whole thing, sunshine."

"What you had to break the slayers heart?"

"Would you rather the world end?" I snapped back. That was enough, so I got up to leave the room, until Spike spoke again.

"Did she tell you she slept with me after you left? And I didn't leave, or try to destroy the world."

"She wouldn't."

"Oh, but she would. She would many times," he replied. He was rubbing it in, and doing a damn fine job at it. But then he said the unthinkable. "Your little whore slept with me."

That was it, I quickly walked over to the cocky S.O.B. and kneed him in the groin. "What did you call her?"

"Aww calling her the vampire whore hits you nerves?" he asked. Not enough pain. I punched as hard as I possibly could at that point, making him thud to the ground. Someone came bursting through the door, startling everyone.

"What did you call me?" the familiar blonde slayer asked. I turned around quickly, it couldn't be, why would she be here?


	2. House Guest

A/N: I wish I were brilliant enough to own the characters, but I don't, they belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon! The story plot is mine tough I rock right? Lol, Hope you all like the new chapter!

Chapter 2: House Quest

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard there was an apocalypse coming, so I thought I'd hang out in the shadows, like you, to make sure everything was alright. But then Spikey called me a whore."

"I didn't say that," Spike countered.

"Not making things any better Spike," Buffy shot back.

"I'll shut up."

"Good idea," she replied walking over to him. Then her foot drove into his side.

"Ow!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Just a little!"

"Maybe I should make it hurt a lot!" she yelled and started drilling the toe of her boot into his side over and over again,

"Stop! kick Stop bitch!"

"What part of vampire slayer don't you get?" she asked as she kicked him once more. He moaned and held his stomach.

"Hey now, if anyone's going to kill him, its going to be me," I retorted. The look on her face told me immediately that was the wrong thing to say.

"When did we decide this? Oops, I forgot, _we_ don't decide things, _you_ decide things," Buffy snapped back at me angrily.

"Buffy,"

"What Angel?" she yelled. Everyone had backed up. They could probably tell it wasn't a good thing for them to be here right now, but Hamilton, oh he just scribbled away on his note pad. "And would you stop writing this!" she yelled at him. His eyes got wide, and he slowly lowered his pencil from the notebook.

"Buffy stop," I said in an extremely calm voice. Somehow I just keep adding to the flame.

"Stop what? Telling everyone your little secret? Letting them know what you did to me? Letting them know how much of a bastard their boss is?"

"No-"

"Then what!"

"Your making everyone here uncomfortable, except for me because this happens all the time!" I yelled back. I instantly wanted to take back what I said, but it was out there, and she clearly looked hurt. It was true, but still I shouldn't of said it.

"Oh," she said lightly. It almost looked like she was about to cry.

Then Illyeria spoke up, her voice flat, "You were a bastard Angel."

"Thanks," I replied, clear sarcasm in my voice to any living being, or, well, anyone that wasn't Illyeria.

She looked at me oddly and replied, "Your welcome." That's her for you. She doesn't exactly get this world yet. Then Buffy started drilling more kicks into Spike's side, as he yelped in pain after each blow.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Bu-" another mistake by me, for she spun around and slapped me.

"Don't touch me Angel!" she yelled.

"Are you okay," I asked. She slapped me again.

"No!" slap "No I'm not okay!" slap "I'm leaving now!" she yelled as she stormed past me and towards the door. She was hot when she was mad, but damn! It hurt too! "I need to call Willow," she mumbled to herself walking down the hall. I followed her out of my office.

"Buffy," I said. She didn't even turn around, but did stop. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said those things."

Then she started laughing. Not a little chuckle, laughing hard. She turned around, her face cold and hard. "Leave. Me. Alone," she bit at me.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. Don't leave while your mad like this."

"Don't mess with me," she said pulling out a stake. "I know how to use it."

"Well I hope so, I mean you are a vampire slayer," I joked, trying to calm her down.

"And you're the vampire," she said. Okay, no joking.

"Umm, why don't you use my bedroom to get some rest." I suggested.

"I'm good."

"Why not?"

"I need to call Willow, and I really don't want to stay here."

"You could use anything, even go shopping if you wanted to, everything paid by me."

"I'm not Cordelia Angel."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"But I'll take it."

"Good," I said with a sigh.

"So, how do I get there?"

"The elevator in my office."

"All right, I'll be going."

"Help yourself down there!" I yelled after her.

"Oh believe me, I will," she replied walking into my now empty office, except for Spike sitting in my chair.

"Guessing you made up?" Spike asked.

"Why would you say that?" Buffy countered his question.

"Your going down to his apartment, no?" he asked then took a drink from his almost empty whisky bottle.

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, whatever you say, pet."

"I don't even know why I talk to you," she sighed shaking her head. The elevator came up and Buffy walked inside. "Nighty- night," she said before the doors closed in front of her face. His apartment was beautiful! She walked into the living room, and saw a book laying on the table. She opened it to see where he was, and to her surprise a picture of her was the bookmark. She didn't know what to think, or do for that matter, so she just lay the book back in its place and walked down the hall. Buffy opened a door to reveal a room. It had to be Angel's bedroom, it reeked of him! A black comforter covered the bed, and burgundy silk pillows were at the top. She sat down and took off her shoes, laying them beside the bed, then stood up and folded over the comforter. Silk burgundy sheets covered the bed under the comforter. She noticed a few pictures scattered around the room, but they were all face down. She walked over and lifted one of the pictures, it was the two of them when they were going out years ago. She took it over to the bed, and placed it on the night stand. Then she laid down under the sea of burgundy covers and fell asleep.

A/N: This is where I say my thanks to all you reviewers out there! Reviews keep the chapters coming!

Milly301- I'm glad you love the story! I hope to update at least once a week, if not more!

Buffstuff500- Thankyou! Yes there will be more, a lot more! And I'm guessing you don't like cliffhangers? Lol, I got that from how its SUDDENLY illegal to leave you hanging! Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last!

Vanillagigglez- Thankyou! I'm glad you like it!


	3. Sleeping Situations

A/N: I wish I were brilliant enough to own the characters, but I don't, they belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon! The story plot is mine though! I rock right? Lol, Hope you all like the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleeping Situations

I walked into my office to get a file for Wesley, when I saw Spike. "So, peaches, you and the slayer made up."

"No."

"Then why is she in your apartment?"

"So she can cool off."

"Then make your move?"

"No, she needs to get rest, and I'm not going 'make a move' on her."

"Yeah, I believe you."

"Why do I talk to you," I asked myself. It was supposed to be rhetorical but Spike didn't get that.

"That's what Buffy said! Why wouldn't you want to talk to me?"

"Why would you?"

"I'm smart, funny, interesting, cute."

"Now that's funny," I said laughing and walking from my office. I saw him take the last drink from his whisky bottle and set it on the desk angrily, oh well, I made Spike a little mad. Whats new?

"Now that's just rude!" he yelled after me. You could tell he was drunk, because his letters were all slurred together.

Then I spotted Wesley in the hallway, "Wesley!"

"Whats up Angel?" he asked walking towards me.

"Did you figure out anything new?"

"No, not yet."

"Well maybe the file would help," I replied handing him the folder.

"How'd things go with Buffy?" he asked as he took the folder.

"She's downstairs sleeping."

"That good huh?"

"No!" I yelled, "Why does everyone think that?"

"She's sleeping in your room," he replied matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't mean anything, she just needs to cool off."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say boss," Wesley retorted and turned around to go to his office.

"I don't know why I talk to you people," I said and turned around rubbing my head. I walked in my office, and saw the empty whisky bottle, but no Spike. I hit the button for the elevator and walked in when it came up. Before the doors opened, I heard a high pitched scream come from my room. Not knowing what could be going on, I ran to my room to see Spike, drunk as could be, trying to take off Buffy's clothing. I grabbed him by his jacket and threw across the room into the wall. He was in a little ball on the floor so I took the extra time to ask, "Buffy, are you okay?"

"I will be once you get him out of here," she replied huddled up on the furthest corner of the bed from Spike.

"Asshole, can't you see I was just trying to have fun with my woman!" Spike studdard out standing up. Well, as well as he could for how drunk he was, he ended up hunched over and leaning against the wall for support.

I walked over and kicked him in the stomach, "She's _not_ your woman."

"What like she's yours?" he asked. I picked him up, tired of his little games, by the shirt and carried him to the elevator. When I threw him, he bounced off the back of the elevator and landed on the ground as the doors closed, shutting him out of my apartment. I walked back to my room to make sure Buffy wasn't hurt anywhere, or Spike would definitely pay tomorrow.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, Angel. Thank-you."

"I'm sorry about that," I started to apologize for Spike.

"It wasn't your fault," she said looking towards my night stand, "Oh no! Your picture broke," she whined while picking it up off the night stand.

"What picture?"

"This one," she replied showing it to me.

I saw the picture of the two of us when we used to date, if that's what you wanted to call it. She was wearing a medium red tan top that had what looked like a flower pattern on it and her blonde hair was half pulled back. I remember the day clearly. Willow had gotten a new a camera and was so excited that she wanted to get a million pictures of everyone in the scooby gang. So she made me and Buffy pose, and she wanted it to be, and I quote 'sexy, something you'd never do in front of us!' When I just put my arms around her waist, not enough, apparently I did that all the time when I was around them. So, she made the idea that we should kiss, with everyone watching and a picture being taken it gets pretty awkward. Buffy's face was turning red as Willow kept changing the way we were supposed to get a picture together, and we ended up with my grey sweatshirt (yes, she even made me change my shirt a couple of times!) with my hands on her upper arms, our eyes closed as we got ready to kiss. She yelled 'Perfect!' and snapped the picture. Buffy and I couldn't help it, so we kissed, and Willow squealed, apparently it was another perfect shot because she took another photo of us mid-kiss. In the little black picture frame are both pictures, the one with us not kissing on top, the one in mid-kiss on the bottom.

"Where did you get that?" I asked quickly. I had totally forgotten about that picture and a few of the others scattered around my room.

"Over there," she said pointing to my dresser.

I shook my head with my famous half smile on my face, "They were faced down for a reason."

"You know how curious I am."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you get back to sleep," I replied getting up.

She grabbed my hand and answered, "Okay." _Oh god, we can't do this!_ I screamed in my head

I jumped, taking my hand from hers, "Goodnight," I said, my voice shaky. All she has to do is touch me and I feel like a lovesick teenager again.

"Whats wrong?" she asked like she had no clue.

"Nothing."

"Angel,"

"I don't want to talk about it Buffy, now goodnight."

"C'mon Angel, was holding your hand to much?"

"I'm going to go now," I said opening the door.

"Goodnight hunni," she joked as I shut the door. She could do so much to me by just touching me, it was unbelievable. And then there was Spike, stumbling through the elevator doors.

"Hey man, why'd you through me out like that?"

"Get out of her Spike."

"C'mon Angel, get out of my way," he said trying to push past me to get into the hallway.

"You're not getting any closer Spike."

"Let me through," he said getting angry.

"Sorry, no can do buddy," I replied turning him around. He almost looked lost, but then he found the way to turn around again.

"I know she'll want to see me, since you broke us up last time."

"Don't let him through," Buffy said, fear in her voice. It was the first time I ever saw her afraid of him. And I have to say, I didn't like it.

"Don't worry about that, he's not going anywhere except for back home," I reassured her.

"Get out of my way," Spike said again.

"Go home Spike," I replied. This was the last time I was going to play this game.

"Come here luv, we'll go to my place," he told Buffy.

"No, I'm staying here Spike," she answered him.

"Spike, Go. Home," I replied sternly.

"Fine, fine. Don't get all emotional," he replied stumbling back into the elevator. Buffy ran up behind me, and put her arms around my neck to get closer to my ear.

"Thank-you again," she whispered. I turned around and picked her up in my arms, and carried her back to my bedroom. I laid her on the bed, except for my arm holding her upper body up off the bed.

"Now you sleep," I said lightly. Our eyes met, but before Buffy could kiss me, I took my arm out from her back and she fell onto bed the rest of the way, "I'm going to the couch." We couldn't do this, it always ended up bad, even though we never wanted it to, it always did. I don't think I'd be able to handle it, and she certainly wouldn't be able to.

"Can you stay in here tonight, I mean if Spike came back once, he might come back again," she pleaded.

"I'll go get a blanket."

"Why?"

"To sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Yeah I do."

"C'mon Angel. If anyone should sleep on the floor, it should be me."

"You're the guest, I'm the host, I get the floor."

"Both of us could use the bed."

"Buffy," I whined.

"What?"

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know. Is it a crime I might want to get back together?"

"Yes," I said sternly.

"Why?"

"Remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, so that doesn't have to happen again."

"But it will, it always happens."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"This could go on forever, so I'm going to bed now." I stopped the bickering match. It sounded like we were three again, fighting over who got the last popsicle out of the freezer.

"Angel stay."

"No."

"Please," she whined.

"No, goodnight," I replied shutting the door, she was probably pouting, so it was a good thing I avoided looking at her face. Her pout always breaks me down.

"I love you!" she called after me.

I reopened the door, "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," she said with a shrug. I laughed as I shut the door again. After grabbing a blanket and pillow from the closet, I walked to the couch and laid down. Buffy sat in the hallway, and waited to hear my soft snoring. When she heard it, she grabbed a pillow and blanket and curled up in front of the couch. We both slept throughout the night without any interruptions.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Reviews feed the soul and mines hungry, so keep it up!

carolina17

crystalix

milly301

buffstuff500

vanillagigglez

pinkyblue-ice

AngelBuffyFluffin

Buffy9-27

ya1ya

Thanks for all of the reviews! How was that for some Spike bashing buffstuff500?


	4. Confidential

Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with projects for school! Hope the content in this chappy makes up for it!

Chapter4: Confidential

Angel woke up slowly and went to step on the floor.

"Oww! I'm not a floor mat!" Buffy yelped

"You're supposed to be in bed! And I told you, the host gets the floor!" Angel yelled back defensively.

"Shutup, I didn't want to be alone."

"But you wanted to be stepped on?"

"No! It's not my fault you had to come back out here."

"Yes it is."

"I said SHUTUP!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I said with my famous grin, and retorted, "I know, you said shutup."

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"I didn't mean literally."

"Oh," she replied going into put mode.

"What now?"

"You're being mean again."

"You wanna cookie to make you feel better?" I bribed even though I had none in my apartment. I mean vampire, hello, we don't need to eat!

"Really?" she asked getting all excited.

"No, I don't have cookies."

"You really are mean!" she yelled.

"Am not!" I replied like a little kid.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" I yelled back. Buffy ran and tackled me onto the couch when _bang_, I hit my head on the arm rest. A wooden armrest on your head doesn't feel too peachy.

"Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, uh huh." Then of all people to walk in, Wesley did.

He was uncomfortable from the get go. Wes just did a little thing with his hands in a frustrated way and stuttered out, "I'll come back later," while turning around.

Buffy, still perched on my bare chest, wouldn't move a muscle as I asked, "Wes, what do you need?"

"I need your help with this file, its kind of confusing."

Then Buffy cut in, "Can't you see he's busy right now?" she asked a little annoyed at being interrupted, even though I don't know why. I was just picking on her, and now she is mad for being interrupted, wait, why interrupted? He interrupt anything, we were just, fighting, ya, just fighting.

"I said I could come back later," he retorted smugly.

"Well," she tried to think of something witty to say fast, but you could tell by her facial expression she just couldn't think of anything, with a little snort she yelled, "whatever!" Wes rolled his eyes in a pathetic manner and she whined to me about it, "Angel."

"What?" I asked, knowing full well what was coming next. She just looks so gorgeous when I give her a hard time, wait no gorgeous, she isn't gorgeous, well she is, but god! Shut up mind shut up!

"He rolled his eyes at me," she tattled on him like a 4 year old trying to get her big brother in trouble. She had on her puppy dog face too, making it all the worse. She knew that face would always get her what she wanted when it came to me.

"Tattletale," Wesley muttered under his voice, acting like the older brother about ready to scolded. It took all my energy to stop from laughing at this little skit that I guess I was supposed to be the father of.

"And?" I asked calmly looking at Buffy, knowing full well that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Be a good boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend, and beat him up for me please," she begged, putting her pouty face on again.

"It's not my duty to do that anymore," I commented triumphantly, awaiting the hit she was surely going to give me.

"Angel!" she yelled appalled, "You have to! Your nice, plus, I'll give you a cookie," she tried to bribe me. To bad she forgot about this little pesky thing of me being a vampire.

"I don't eat cookies, remember?" I retorted giving her a look meaning 'Your such a dumbass sometimes.'

Not getting the full effect of the look, she begged some more, "Please Angel! Please, please, please, pleas-"

"Stop!" I yelled, she was never going to stop. She sat on me like she just got scolded for being bad, here we go back into our shes a 4 year old skit. All the while Wesley just stood there grinning from ear to ear that she wasn't wearing me down, but on the inside, I really am. "You do know I can't do anything with you sitting on me anyways right?" I asked, trying to be nice and not make her look like she was a complete idiot.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," she replied defeated as she slid off of me. My whole body screamed at me for letting her move, but I didn't listen, it would never work, I just need to keep reminding myself of that, it can NEVER work.

"You should really take a good look at these files Ang," Wesley cut in, getting right down to business like always. It was goos sometimes, but like right now, it could get annoying.

"Thanks, I guess," I told him not to happy about it, but taking the manilla folder from him anyway.

He waved to the two of us as he left the room, and I took the time to open up the folder to take in its contents. I was sitting on the couch, when my beloved, not beloved, when Buffy cam over to me, "What's it about?" she asked taking a seat next to me, knowing she was fairly close and totally denying the 'personal space' rule.

"Work related stuff," I replied moving down a little so she wasn't practically sitting on top of me.

"What kind of work related stuff?" she asked, moving closer and trying to peer over my shoulder to look at the file.

"I'm working! Give me some space," I yelled, I didn't mean it to be angry, but it came across as pissed off anyway. She shook the hurt look of her face and kept probing.

"I wanna know, please Angel," she started to whin again. I didn't look at her, for I knew that puppy dog face was set into her face from the tone in her voice.

"No," was the simply answer I replied, staring at the file.

"Why?"

"Classified."

"Oh come on, please tell me!"

"I can't," I don't even know why I was doing this, she could look at it. I guess I just don't want to get her involved, or have her get worried if she reads something and takes it the wrong way, or doesn't take the wrong way, but is still worried.

"Angel, I might be able to help," she tried to get me to agree to let her read it.

"Yeah, maybe you can, I'll tell you if I come across something that seems like you would know, but for now I'm going to my office," I replied standing.

She stood in front of me, blocking me from the elevator, now I had to look at her, which was probably what she wanted, "Tell me, or stay down here at least."

"Bu-" I was cut off from saying her full name when a hand reached from the opening elevator door and grabbed my beloved Buffy. Before I could react, the doors were shut again.

"Hello slay-" the attacker tried to get out. Before the woman dressed in all black could finish her word, Buffy was throwing her across the elevator. Whoever had just tried to take her, was going to get the butt kicked, I am sure of it, and my thoughts were completed as I heard a loud thump from inside. The woman was knocked out at the bottom of the elevator when the doors opened again. Buffy had her arms crossed over her chest angrily as she glared out at me, "Think I'm part of the case now?" she questioned.

"I don't know, let me call Wesley," I said walking from her angry gaze to the phone. I heard Buffy pull the attacker from the elevator and tie her to one of my wooden chairs, incase she woke up. It was amazing how short of a time it took Wesley to get down to my apartment. I swear he was here before I had a chance to put my phone down.

"Who is it?" he asked, a little out of breath. Buffy and I both shrugged in response as we looked at the mysterious woman tied to the chair.

"Should I take her up for questioning?" he asked. What a stupid question, someone had just attacked the woman I love, yes I have caved into that fact now, and he doesn't know if he should question her!

"Yes," I say a little irritated, but hiding it well, "tell me what she says."

"Sure thing," he replies trying hard to drag the woman back into the elevator. We should of offered to help, but, it was too fun to watch him attempt in doing this.

"See I helped," she said once Wesley was gone.

I nodded, "I know, but it was still work related and confidential," I retorted trying to stick to my original excuse.

That was the wrong idea, you could see the fire burning inside of her as she went on a big speech, "What? I may have just helped you solve this, and your gonna keep pulling this confidential shit! I can't believe you!" she screamed as I shocked at her reaction, "You have gotten very narrow minded since the last time I saw you Angel. You probably haven't even noticed that I came here for you, not some stupid apocalypse, cause I feel like I'm cookies now," she went back to the old analogy from her last battle in Sunnydale which made me start to smile, but her fury kept her from noticing, "Because you know what! I love you! Which is stupid because you have probably moved on and don't-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers and my hands on her beautiful face. I could feel the tension slowly melt away until I pulled away to let her finish her sentence if she wanted to. In a bare whisper, she said her last word, "-care."

I smiled sweetly, as I got ready to explain myself. "Buffy, I care, I love you, but I was scared, Scared that you hated me, or just using me for I don't know what for, and well, I don't know I was just-" I was babbling on and on about this one thing, until Buffy stopped me that same way I stopped her. This time, we didn't part until Buffy needed air, since she was still human, she still had to breath. "I need to tell you something, very, very important. Especially now. A couple of hours before you appeared in my office for the first time in years, things changed in my life, for the better. My soul, its, well, my soul is bound to me. You know, like its permanent, I can't lose it, no matter what." I saw tears in her eyes, and I felt bad that I was now making her cry, "Oh god, what's wrong? I shouldn't have told you that should I."

"No, no Angel, joyful tears," she said smiling at my confusion. "So, you can do anything, even if it makes you happy?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby," I said running my fingers through her soft blonde hair, "I can be yours forever," I cooed into her ear. Her smile got even bigger, if that was at all possible, and she leaned forward as I leaned down to her. Our lips met in an electrifying, amazing, mind-blowing, great, there aren't enough words in the English language to describe how great this kiss was. It made it all the better that it meant we were back, back where we were meant to be, with each other. I felt her arms tangle around my neck, while my hands were tangled in her hair. Unfortunately she pulled back to take a breath, that was the only downside to being human, you had to take stupid breaths. I even took one, even though unneeded, it just felt like I needed to at the time. "I love you," I whispered, meaning more then I ever did before. I could see her eyes light up at hearing me say that, it had been entirely to long since I had.

"I love you too Angel," she whispered back smiling up at me happily. I bent down and picked her up quickly, and she squealed with happiness as I hoisted her into the air, "Angel! What are you doing?"

"Well, we are alone in my apartment, with nothing to do, no where to go, I wander what we could do?" I replied to her question with a wicked grin on my face.

"I don't know Angel O'Connor, maybe we could play a board game?" she asked, trying to make me gitty, which it worked. She had a thoughtful look on her face as acted like I was going to drop her, "Angel! Don't do that!"

"Do you still want to play a board game?"

She thought about it, but eventually answered, "Not really. What do you have in mind?" I just gave her a devilish grin as I headed to the bedroom. She put her arms around my neck, to pull her closer, as she whispered things into my ear of things she wanted to do, which one of them almost made me put her down in the hallway and start something right there and right now. She giggled at me when she felt me tense, and then kept going. Finally reaching the bedroom, I laid her down on the crimson covers and smiled at her as I bent down to kiss her. I got back up and walked over shutting the door and locking it. When I turned back around, she had moved from the center of the bed, and was patting the empty space beside her, telling me to lay down. I obeyed, and once I layed down beside her, she started to draw little circles on my chest with her forefinger. She moved over his body and kissed me fully. My head still hadn't comprehended what was going on, or else I probably would of stopped and asked her if she really wanted to do this, but I'm glad my mind hadn't totally caught up with me. My hands slid under her shirt and I began to remove it. I parted to take it off from her body totally, but just barely long enough for that, for our lips were back together in a matter of seconds. I reached up to unhook her bra, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Dammit," I growled as I gently moved from under Buffy and towards the door. She grabbed I shirt I had laying on the floor as I opened the door a crack to see Wesley, "What do you want?" I asked impatiently. Now he had really interrupted something.

Wesley clearly noticed Angel wasn't in the mood for talk about work, but her should hear this now, "Uh, that woman upstairs, she was supposed to kidnap Buffy and take her to a Drusilla and, she couldn't remember the other name. I thought you eould want to know now since it had to do with Buffy."

"Thanks Wes," I said calming down, he was just doing what he thought I would want, "Do you know where?"

"She didn't know, they were in an alley way and said they would find her after she got Buffy."

"Did she tell you which alley?"

"She just said she was walking around and they came out of nowhere, pushing her into an alley and told her she had a job."

"Alright, keep trying to get things out of her, but don't let her go just yet."

Wesley nodded, "Bye," he said turning and walking for the elevator. I turned also and sat on the edge of the bed, putting my head in my hands. What did Drusilla want with Buffy? I couldn't help but wander. Buffy shut the door and was instantly by my side and started to rub my back gently.

"Honey, whats wrong?" she asked in a gentle tone, trying not to get me mad.

I looked at her and asked simply, "Why can't Dru and Darla leave things in my life alone?"

"Darla? who said anything about Darla?" she asked defensively. She has hated her every since she learned that we were something when I was Angelus.

"I know it has to be Darla."

Buffy nodded and leaned closer to my ear, "How about I take your mind off things?" she asked, letting her hot breath hit my ear. Her hand slid down my back and onto may butt, and she squeezed gently. I jumped, not expecting that at all. She giggled at my surprise to what she had done and asked, "So? What do you say?" with a grin spread across her face. I lifted her again, and laid her head onto the pillows. I looked down into her gorgeous blue-green eyes deeply, as she stared into my dark brown pools.

"I love you," I whispered. Before she could answer, I had my lips over hers, and jutted my tongue into her mouth. I could tell she wasn't happy about not being able to reply, but had almost instantly forgotten. I stopped our feverent kiss, so I could remove my shirt from her body, but before I could kiss her again, her forefinger was on my lips.

"I love you too," she purred smiling at me. The smile on my face grew larger as I kissed the top of her finger. She put her hands in my hair, and pulled me down to her lips and kissed me hard.

A/N: Gotta love the bangleyness! This means a lot of reviews right? There are a lot more surprises in the next few chapters. So don't think this is the end!

Thanks for the reviews from:

AngelBuffyFluffin

milly301

Buff

buffstuff500

Buffy9-27

lessthanangelic1

pinkyblue-ice


	5. AN

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, but its gonna be awhile longer! I'm really busy finishing up with school, so I'm hoping to have a new chapter in by next week! Crosses fingers Sorry again! I'll try to make it extra good!


	6. Surprise!

Chapter5: Surprise!

(This chapter is going to be switched into Buffy's POV instead of Angel's)

The next morning I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. Last night had to be a dream, I was actually with Angel and there weren't any strings attached like going evil. Noticing my cloths and his cloths scattered around the room, I quickly realized that wasn't a dream, just the best night of my life. Then I felt my beloved's chest underneath me, why hadn't I felt that before? Probably to distracted. I turned my head around and I saw him, the love of my life, watching me with that amazing grin on his face. I swear, it should be illegal to smile like that, or to do what we did last night so well. Oh great, now I'm starting to blush, maybe he won't notice. Ya right, Angel not notice me blush, he notices everything. In fact, he's probably reading my mind right now, oh god, what if he's reading my mind? He saw my face change slightly from the happy to scared that he actually knew what I was thinking, "What are you thinking?" he asked, bringing me from my thoughts. Yes! He doesn't know what I was thinking!

"Oh, nothing much, just about last night," I replied. So I told him a little bit, he doesn't have to know everything. He doesn't have to know I enjoyed it _that_ much.

"Is that a bad thing? Because your face got kind of, a scared look to it. Oh god, do you wish we wouldn't have?" Angel asked, now his face was doing the scared look.

"No, sweetie, it was great, I just thought of something else, which made the scared face, I wasn't thinking about last night then," I reassured him. He was cute when he thought like that.

"Then what were you thinking about to make the face?" he asked quickly. Damn, I hoped he wouldn't have asked that.

"Oh, nothing," I replied quickly and giving him a kiss. Please forget about it and move on, please! "I love you," I told him, trying to make him forget about what I had been thinking about. I knew he couldn't hear me say that and not say something back; it was like the hardest thing for that man to resist.

With a sigh he did what I knew he would do, "I love you too." His arms wrapped around me tighter as he kissed me, and it grew more and more intimate by the second. We were so wrapped up in ourselves. That we didn't even hear the loud knocking on the door. Well, we pretended we didn't hear it.

I definitely was expecting to hear Spike in the door way yelling, "Bloody Hell!" at the top of his lungs. Angel quickly grabbed the sheet that was lying across my waist and pulled it up to my shoulders as I turned my head to see Spike standing in the doorway covering his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" Angel asked quickly, mad at the disturbance.

"You weren't answering the door, so I figured you were asleep! And you said you weren't going to make a move so I didn't expect to find this!" Spike yelled, trying to defend himself. I have to say, with how drunk he was the night before I was expecting him to look horrible because of the hangover, but he looked like regular old Spike. Maybe his life is just like a huge hangover, I don't know.

"So you go away! Not come barging in!" Angel yelled back. His one arm was still holding me to him from my waist tightly, almost possessively, which it probably was, knowing Angel. I was trying to calm him down by tracing little circles on his chest, but he was trying as hard as he could to ignore it. I could tell it was sinking in a little, but he really wanted to stay mad.

"So lock your bloody door!" Spike yelled back. He was pulling at straws now to keep himself in the right for coming in.

"I live alone! I shouldn't _bloody_ have to!" he yelled back making fun of Spike's British accent when he said 'bloody'. It took all my energy not to start busting up at his accent, you could tell he hadn't tried to use it for a long time, it sounded more Irish anyway.

"Well, Wesley told me to tell you that you may want to come to work sometime today."

I could see Angel get angrier at hearing Wesley's little comment. "Tell Wesley _I'm_ the boss, not him!" he growled at Spike.

Spike backed up a bit and grabbed the door handle, "Ok boss," he said shutting the door behind himself.

I smiled up at Angel after I heard the door shut. "You're sexy when you're mad," I teased. Angel gave another one of those should-be-illegal half grins and flipped me onto my back, so he was hovering over me. I was a little shocked at first, and then I felt his finger move down the center of my body, stopping at my bellybutton.

"I should go up and see what he wants," he said, never taking those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes off of mine. Everything about this man is just so gorgeous! His eyes, mouth, smile, laugh, everything is sexy. Trying to take my mind off of the position we were in and his penetrating eyes I asked:

"Why is he pushing you so hard?"

"I don't know," Angel replied rolling onto his back. "He probably thinks my mind is 'clouded' by you, but you just got here. Is it a crime that I want to spend time with you?" he asked. I knew it was supposed to be rhetorical, but I answered anyway.

"It's not a problem with me," I commented kissing his shoulder, "But you probably should go work, maybe he'll be satisfied after," I paused to think about how long, "an hour?" I suggested with a smile.

"Ok beautiful," he replied smiling. He leaned over and kissed me, but it wasn't one of those 'see you a little' while kisses, it was more like a 'I want you right now' kind of kiss. The force pushed my head back deep into the pillows. "Talk to you later then?" he asked getting up off the bed. I was left panting on the bed with a 'Wow' expression on my face. He was grinning and watching me as he got dressed, and before he left he blew me a kiss and walked out the door. I was still left stunned lying on the bed.

"Okay, now that should be illegal," I said to myself when I finally caught my breath, and my brain. I finally got my legs to work and got off of the bed. I'm going to pay him back. A nice sexy outfit and a kiss like that, and he'll be the one left breathless. I picked out my tight leather, not so comfortable black pants and a red tank top as a good enough outfit. I wanted to go shopping, so I couldn't just put on anything slutty, it still had to cover things. This was going to be fun. I walked to the elevator, and scanned the room when I got to Angel's office. Angel was behind his desk reading some folder, and Spike was sitting in a chair across the room, watching the TV. I walked behind Angel's desk, pulled his chair so it spun and he was facing me, straddled his legs with my own, and pulled his shirt by the collar so his face met mine, and then pressed his head against the back of his chair as I kissed him like he did me. When I pulled away, I had done exactly what I had wanted to do; he was in a daze, watching me. I picked up his wallet and pulled out his credit card, "I'm going shopping," I declared. "Talk to you later?" I asked as I walked from the office, satisfied with what I had done. Spike was staring at me too, not quiet sure how to react to what had just happened in front of him.

* * *

I had felt weird all day. My stomach just felt weird, not sick, I don't know how to explain it. I know what it feels like, but no it couldn't happen. It's impossible! I didn't even notice the isle I was walking down, until I looked to my left. This was just weird, I decide to finally look up and here I am starring at the pregnancy tests. It wouldn't hurt just to make sure; I mean the powers that be do work in mysterious ways. I'll get one, just to check, even though I know it will be negative. I threw one into the cart without a second thought. Okay, now Victoria's Secret and I'm done for the day, I thought with a smile. Angel was going to be happy I went shopping today.

* * *

I walked into Angel's office holding four bags from my trip to the mall. Angel was looking at some kind of papers on his desk, and hadn't even noticed me yet. He can get so focused when it comes to work. "Angel," I cooed, "You want to come to your apartment with me and relax?"

He almost jumped when he heard me. He looked up, and I saw his eyes immediately catch the bad marked 'Victoria's Secret' and he stuttered out looking at her, "Uh, umm, I really, _really_ do, but, uh, all this stuff, uh, Wesley wants it done today." I had to keep from laughing at his stuttering. It was cute though, all he had to do was see the bag and he knew what was coming. The last part he said finally sunk in. Wesley told him he had to finish! Wesley! That wasn't Wesley's place! It wasn't even close to his place! I let go of all the bags and ran threw the door yelling:

"That's it!" I made my way to Wesley's office as I heard Angel scramble to get out of his chair and follow me. I stormed into Wesley's office, letting the door hit the wall, and asked, "What the hell is your problem!"

He was startled when he heard me and spit out nervously, "What? With what Buffy?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him as I yelled, "What is your problem with me and Angel?"

Still taken back by her entrance he only asked, "What?"

Getting angrier and angrier at the way he was doing his stupid act, I yelled louder, "Ever since we have been together, you have been pounding him with work, and telling him what to do! Angel is the boss, not you!"

Something finally clicked in his brain and he fought back, "Someone has to keep his priorities straight! This is how it was before you came along, it can't just change!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. It was almost like Wesley didn't even want Angel to be happy, just wanted things to get done. "Why not? Why can't things change just a little bit?"

"Yeah Wesley, why not?" Angel asked. I hadn't even noticed he was standing in the doorway listening to everything, even though he probably could have heard it from his office.

Wesley sat behind his desk, silent. He went through all that trouble to make me mad, and now he was just sitting there like a little kid. "Exactly, so why don't you back off a little and let the man be happy," I stated and left the room. I went back into Angel's office and reached for the bags, but Angel was already there.

"I got them," he said with a smile. It looked like he couldn't believe I just went off on Wesley. I was actually kind of surprised he hadn't before I did. When we got to his apartment, Angel just dropped the bags right inside the door.

Angel walked up to me and his arms were instantly around my waist, pulling me close. "Thank you," he whispered softly. I was thoroughly confused.

"For what?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"For telling Wesley off," he replied and pulled me even closer to his chest. I watched his eyes close and his head slowly make its way down so his lips touched mine. I also closed my eyes and enjoyed the way he could kiss me, it's amazing. I swear he is the best kisser in the world. I guess you have to take into consideration that he also had 200+ years to practice his techniques too, but god he is so good at it! I swear every time I'm near him, it's a miracle that I don't fall on the floor. My knees always get weak, and my brain gets all fuzzy, my mom used to tell me that's what happens when you're in love. Well I know for a fact that I've been head over heels in love with this man ever since I met laid eyes on him. I may not have wanted to admit it, but it was always there. When he pulled away I groaned a little at the loss of contact with him, but all he did was whisper into my ear, "The bedroom, beloved." With my eyes closed, I still think I could describe exactly what he looked like at this moment. His eyes a little darker shade of brown and the features on his face would just be smoothed with the pure love he was feeling. The next thing I felt was his arms weren't around me anymore and when I opened my eyes he was walking towards the bedroom, but still facing me with a grin on his face. "You coming?" he asked. I just smiled back and grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag, following him to the bedroom. Once I got into the room, I didn't see him, but the door shutting behind me told me he was right there. His strong arms encircled my waist again as he pulled me flush against his body. I closed my eyes again and leaned back into his embrace as his mouth made its way to the scar he had left on my neck the day before graduation. I don't know why the mark is still there; all the others had just gone away after they healed. But in a way I was glad it was still there, for it reminded me of him every time I thought about it. I moaned his name, even though you probably wouldn't be able to hear. I had no breath when he was so close to me like this, I hated it, but then again I loved how he could do this to me just by a touch. Reluctantly I pulled myself away from his embrace, earning a low growl coming from him. I love that sound, the sound of him growling, and when he purred, that was a great one as well. All I did was hold up the bag I had clutched in my hand and he stopped the low rumbling noise as I walked towards the bathroom to change into the skimpy little outfit the lady had helped me pick out at the store. God I hate lingerie, its so uncomfortable, and cold. But I knew Angel would go crazy after seeing me in it, that being the only driving force to make me walk out of the bathroom with it still on. Of course, the lady _had_ to pick the piece of lingerie that had a v-string to go along with it. It was a simply see-through dress that ended maybe an inch or two down my thigh, probably closer to the inch. It was a bright red with a rose bud detail all over it. The trim and hem was a black ruffle pattern that was also used as the straps that went over my shoulders. The little v-string the lady told me 'completed the outfit perfectly' was simply black. I put my hair up into a messy bun and opened the door after giving myself another look in the mirror. I didn't look half bad, just didn't feel to spiffy. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching Angel's reaction to what I had bought. A grin spread across his face as he looked me over. I walked towards him, and when I was in front of him I twirled so he could see the back too. When I looked back to his face his eyes were kind of big. Him being the un-in-touch-with-fashion man, he asked, "You're wearing a thong?"

I shook my head, "No, its called a v-string, and does it really matter?" I asked smiling at his lack of knowledge around the whole fashion subject. Angel just shook his head and wrapped his arms around me again as he kissed me, only deeper then he had been. I felt his hands roaming around on my back as I started to pull his shirt up. Saving me the trouble, Angel stepped back and shed his pants and shirt, then kissed me again, and lead me towards the bed. I could tell this was going to be yet another great night.

* * *

I woke up cuddled against Angel's bare chest again. His left arm was holding me behing my back as his right was crossed over his stomach and rest on my hip. I smiled as I looked up to see a sleeping Angel. I actually woke up before him once. I slipped out of his embrace and rooted through one of the bags I had from the mall. I took out the pregnancy test and slipped into the bathroom, making sure Angel was still sounds asleep. Incase he woke up again, I locked the door behind me as I read the instructions. I did everything it said to do, and realized I had ten minutes to kill. Plenty of time to take a quick shower which I was sure I needed. The whole time I just kept telling myself that there was know way it could be positive, I mean Angel is a vampire, and vampire's can't have children. I heard the little timer go off, and cursed to myself, hoping it wasn't loud enough to wake the still sleeping vampire in the other room. I wrapped the towel around me and got ready to read the little stick, that was surely going to be red. When I looked at it, I almost dropped it, but somehow held onto the little stick. Blue. The little part that was supposed to be red, had to be red, was blue. This couldn't be right, I can't be pregnant, its impossible! Read any book on vampires, and you will know just how impossible it is! I opened the door, still starring at the stick, eyes wide. Angel was awake. The very moment I stepped through the door I heard, "Buffy, what's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say. I was actually lost for words. "A-angel," I stuttard out, "did you tell me _everything_ about your soul?"

He looked confused, I don't blame him. "Why?"

"I-I took a pregnancy test, and, and it says I-I'm pregnant," I replied. I honestly don't know how I even got that out.

"What?" I couldn't even look at him. I was still starring at the blue stick. Damn blue, I hate that color now.

I didn't know how he didn't get what I had just said. I looked up into his eyes and replied in a kind of crazy manner, "I'm with child, bun in the oven, pregnant!"

He looked shocked at first, and I could just picture all the thoughts going through his mind 'How, why, this can't be' etc. But then his face had a huge smile across it, "Oh my god!" he yelled springing up off the bed towards me. The next thing I knew I was in his embrace, and he was swaying me back and forth.

"Angel!" I yelled into his ear.

He pulled back, "What?"

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled again. How could he be so, so none Angel about this?

"I know!" he yelled happily, "Isn't it great?" he asked. When he saw me hesitate, he put his hand over my stomach. "You have a child growing in there, a child _we _made. Its all ours," he assured me staring into my eyes. His smile hadn't grown smaller yet, if anything it had gotten bigger.

The same smile broke out onto my face. "Really?"

He nodded and rested his forehead against mine, "Yes, all ours," he repeated.

Finally I got the reaction he wanted. "Oh my god! We're going to have a baby!" I squealed putting my arms around him. Angel put one arm around me, but kept one hand over my stomach. He bent down and kissed my passionately as he stroked my stomach with his one hand.

When he pulled back his eyes had pure love radiating in them, "I love you so much Buffy," he told me, tears threathening at his eyes. Some how I could tell they were happy tears, and it made me almost start to cry too.

"I love you too Angel, forever," I replied. He nodded and kissed me again as we gently sunk down onto the bed.

Angel pulled away from me, which I didn't understand, "Now I need to get a shower," he said, his eyes switching from my stomach to my eyes.

"Right now?" I asked, pleading with him through my eyes not to.

"Yes right now, I'm all sweaty and I haven't had one yet today. Plus I don't think I'm going to have time between you and Wesley again for the rest of the day."

"So."

"So I'm getting a shower," he replied. He kissed me again and walked towards the bathroom door, "I'll see you two when I get out," he told me with a smile. The smile on my face got bigger after hearing him say that. Me and Angel, having a baby, who would of though? In my wildest dreams this rarely even happened, it was mostly Angel finally being able to be happy. With a smile I put a pair of sweatpants and a roomy tee-shirt from Angel's closet on and was back on the bed. I heard the water start in the bathroom and she layed back on the bed smiling. A few minutes later, I heard the door slam open. I jumped up not knowing who it would be, no one opens the door like that. When I saw Drusilla run in and jam the bathroom door shut with a chair, I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I hadn't even noticed Darla had entered the room, but when I turned back around, she was there, and pointing a gun at me. The worst part is it wasn't pointed at my heart or my head, but it was pointed at my stomach. My eyes got wide with horror as I saw how Darla was threatening me.

"Yeah, that's right slayer, you move and your precious baby goes bye-bye," Darla spat out.

I instantly though 'that bitch' and went to stand up. Very, very wrong move. The gun that was in Darla's hand fired and pierced into my stomach. I covered it quickly with my hand, this couldn't be happening. I finally get to have a family with the man I love and this bitch is ruining it. And I can't do one thing about it. I fell back onto the bed from the force of the bullet. Looking at my hand I saw it was already covered in my deep crimson blood. My eyes got wider with terror for my baby, me and Angel's child.

"I hope you bleed to death," were the last words I barely heard as my whole world went black.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I have 3 chapters (not including this one) already written, and am going to be asking for your opinions on how I should do the next couple parts! So get ready to put in your insight!

Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Bad News, Tough Choices

Two more chapters, and then I'll need your advice! Be thinking of where YOU want this to go….. Oh, and this chapter is back to Angel's POV! (Unless it is _italicized_.) Just remembered you'll need to know that 

Chapter 6: Bad News, Tough Choices

I heard a loud noise; the only thing I could describe it with was a gun shot. This really baffled me, because Buffy is alone in our room, why would she make a noise like that? But it was dead silent, oh god. I shut off the water quick, and I could barely hear Buffy's faint heartbeat. How could I not of heard someone creep into our room? I jumped from the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist sloppily, and went to open the door. But it won't budge. Oh god, it won't budge! This really means something bad is going on out there! I started fighting with the door, yanking on it with all of my strength, and after a few minutes the door finally came open with a loud bang. I jumped over the chair that had been holding the door shut and ran to my Buffy lying on the bed. She wasn't moving. Literally not moving a muscle. My adrenalin was racing as I started to shake her, and I think I was yelling her name. I wasn't paying attention to what my mouth was doing, or if it was moving, I just know I was shaking her. I looked down at her stomach and saw the hole in her stomach. Her hand had been over it, and it was all bloody. How could I let this happen? Why did I have to get a shower? I should have listened to her and stayed with her, and then I could have stopped whoever had done this. And once I figure out who did, anyone can consider them dead. In fact, not consider, can count on them being dead if they aren't already. And not the living dead kind of thing, actually gone. If they have to be a pile of dust, that is what they will be. I grabbed her and held her like a baby in my arms as I ran for the elevator. I don't even remember what I passed on my way to the elevator, or how I got there. The whole time I was staring at Buffy's face, praying she would open her eyes or say something, but it wasn't happening. When I got out of the elevator, I immediately yelled, "Wesley!" but I didn't hear anything. Not even an acknowledgment that I had yelled. So I yelled his name louder and harsher. Wesley must have noticed something wrong in my voice, because he was there in a few seconds.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked me before he even entered the room.

I handed her to him at the same moment he got through the door. He was startled at first, but then concern shot through his features when he saw her blood spread over her hand and stomach. "Take her to the hospital right now! And hurry!" I yelled, not trying to yell at him, but it came out that way. I could tell the tone in my voice didn't mean anything, for he instantly turned and ran out of the office. It was the middle of the afternoon that being the only reason I hadn't taken her myself. I wouldn't care that I was just wearing a towel, I would of still ran her to the hospital and gotten her into one of the rooms. But the goddamn sun was keeping me from that. I couldn't burn to a crisp on my way there, or else she would never get there. I walked back into the elevator and ran my hand through my hair, I should get dressed now so as soon as the sun goes down I can get myself to the hospital to talk to her.

* * *

_That last thing I remembered was Darla saying something like she hoped that I bled to death. I could have sworn I heard Angel saying my name, but it sounded like he was miles away while he was yelling it. It was like I was sitting in a pitch black room until just a few minutes ago. Now I was standing in a big white room. It was the weirdest thing, and really really bright. I was alone, until I heard a voice behind me say my name. I turned around quickly, my slayer instincts kicking in, but all I saw was a little brunette. She was wearing a gown that was all white like the room, and her hair seemed to float like it does when you're underwater. There was a little band of white flowers that was holding her hair away from her face. I even had to say, she was beautiful. I couldn't hear her feet hit the ground as the bare flesh made its way across the ground towards me. It was like when Angel crept up on me, walking silently towards me. I didn't understand where this girl had come from, but the next thing I knew she was sticking her hand out. I didn't raise mine to touch it, how was I supposed to know who she was or what she was doing, so I just kept my distance, well the distance we had now which wasn't much. She eyed me up and down, and then spoke. "You need to take my hand Buffy," was all she said. No explanation, no 'hi my names _insert name here_', nothing like that. Just the cryptic message._

"_Who are you and where am I?" I asked taking a step away from her. There was no way I was just going to hold her hand and not know what was going on, no way! She took a step towards me before answering my question._

"_My name means nothing; I am here to guide you. You are unconscious right now, and it is my job to show you what is going on so you are not afraid to wake up," she answered simply. I gave a loud sigh, not fully understanding, but figuring I'd have to go along with her to see what she was talking about. So I put my hand in hers, and suddenly the room vanished. I looked down, and it seemed we were floating above the hospital. It looked like we were gliding down towards the roof of the building, but I didn't feel like I was moving, and didn't feel any air passing through my hair. But sure enough, we were soon in side the building. I stood on the cold marble flooring and looked around. The hallway was deserted except for one man sitting on a bench in front of a window. Confused I walked over to see what he was doing, when I noticed it was Wesley. What was Wesley doing here? Why would he be in a hospital? He was staring at the ground and I said his name, but he didn't look up or make a move. I said his name louder, but then I felt the girls hand on my shoulder. "He can't hear you," she explained. I suddenly saw him look up and at the clock. It read 5:45. He let out a sigh and he looked towards me, but it looked more like he was looking through me. I turned around to see what he would be looking at, and it was an open window. What I saw horrified me. I was on the operating table, and they were working around my stomach. I looked around the hallway once more, but Wesley was the only one there. Where in the hell was Angel? He should be here of all people, not Wesley. As if the woman that brought me here could hear my thoughts, she said, "The sun is still out Buffy." Geez, how could she do that? She could just answer almost anything I didn't understand.

* * *

_

I was watching the outside light fade, just waiting for it to go away so I could get to the hospital. I could feel eyes burning into me, and figured it was Spike. He was probably watching me, wandering what was going on, but knowing it would be a bad idea to just come up and ask. When I finally saw the last rays of the sun fade away, I ran from the building I was in and to my car. Jumping in, I drove as fast as I could through the little back roads to avoid traffic to the hospital. When I got there, I didn't bother looking for the best parking space, I found one, parked, and ran for the entrance I needed. I ran through the doors and looked around for Wesley frantically, but he wasn't there. Where could he of went? I heard a voice beside me asking gently if I need any help. I looked down to see a younger woman with a uniform on. She was probably one of the nurses. I nodded my head and followed her to the desk. "I-I need to know where Buffy Summers is. She came in with a shot in the stomach," I explained quickly. She nodded her head and pulled it up on a computer screen, but didn't tell me where she was. Instead she asked me a question.

"Are you family?"

I didn't know what to say. Why did hospitals have to pull this stupid stuff when you really need to see someone? "I'm her boyfriend, and she's carrying my child if that's what you mean by family," I replied. Maybe I should tell the lady I was going to propose tomorrow night, but she would probably not care. Thankfully, the lady nodded and took me down a hallway crowded with a few doctors and patients. I followed the nurse until we turned down another hallway that had a set of swinging doors a few feet into it. There was no one in here though. I walked through the doors, and saw Wesley sitting in front of a window. The nurse left and I walked towards Wesley while I drilled him with questions. "Wesley, what's wrong with her?"

Wesley fumbled around with his hands before replying sheepishly, "T-the doctor says there is only a 30 chance that she will make it through the surgery."

"What? She's in surgery? And only 30? That can't be right, she's the slayer, it has to be higher because of that!" I yelled. I wasn't really yelling at him, I was more of just yelling because I was confused, and mad, and a million other emotions.

"Angel, they are doing all that they can."

"Well if there's only a 30 chance, they need to try harder!" I yelled. Wesley stood and grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"You can watch to make sure they are doing all they can, but they really are doing all that is humanly possible," he replied softly, trying to calm me down. I didn't even listen to him after I saw inside that window. I couldn't take my eyes from her. The fact that I could have prevented this sunk in deeper. I just couldn't turn away.

* * *

_I heard Angel walk into the room and start yelling at Wesley, even though Wesley wasn't doing anything. I knew he wasn't yelling at Wesley, he was just frustrated, and yelling was just the way things were coming out. When he saw inside that window, and he saw the doctors operating on me, his body got as still as a rock. He refused to move his eyes from me, and wouldn't move anything. His hands stayed by his side, hanging straight, his legs her separated slightly, and his head hadn't moved. I just wanted to sooth him and tell him everything was going to be okay, that I was going to make it out of this, but I can't. I walked over and still tried to touch him, and somehow I could. My hand rested on his shoulder. He still didn't move, and the girl explained why. "You can feel him, but he can't feel you Buffy. You're going to have to make your choice soon."_

"_What choice do I have to make?" I asked quietly as I put my arms around him like I would if he could feel me. This would be the way I would comfort him if I were there next to him. Of course, if I was there next to him, we wouldn't have to be here._

"_You have to decide if you want to wake up after the surgery, and deal with the pain, and deal with the other decisions you're going to have to make," the still mysterious woman explained. _

"_I want to wake up," I replied without a thought. I didn't have to think about it. There was no question, no second guessing, and no comparing I had to do. I wanted to go back to Angel, and that was that. I would do anything to get myself awake. The girl nodded her head. A nurse from inside the operating room came to the window and pulled the curtain shut. I watched as Angel raised his fists and started pounding on the plastic window frantically. It had to be reinforced, because it didn't break, it just shock every time his hands met the window. I saw a glimpse of his face, he was crying. Tears were streaming down his face as he yelled, "No! Open it!" He kept pounding the window. He yelled 'Open it' again, but it was more of a whisper as he fell to his knees. I didn't even notice the nurse come from the room, for I was too entranced with Angel. "I want to see her," he whispered as he sobbed into his hands. I never saw Angel like this, he had just collapsed. _

"_Sir, they have to shut the curtain to close her up," the nurse told Angel gently touching his shoulder. I wanted to slap her, she was touching my, MY angel. He shrugged away from her easily and looked back up at the window. Tears were still streaming down his face. Seeing this, my own eyes started to water. I just wanted to touch him, but then the girl that had brought me here started talking again._

"_We need to leave so you can wake up." I just nodded and grabbed her hand.

* * *

_

"Sir, the doctor would like to see you when he is finished," she told me as she headed back to the door.

I stood up and wiped the tears of my face, "What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"The doctor should talk to you about this."

"What is wrong with her?" I yelled back. The nurse looked like she had shrunk in height after that and didn't know what to say.

"Angel, calm down, she's only doing her job," Wesley cut in standing up. Why did he have to do that all the time? This wasn't a big thing to him; the love of his life was currently undergoing surgery, and only has a 30 chance of living. But I knew he was right, so I nodded my head and looked at the floor. A hand came out of the door and motioned for Angel to come in.

"The doctor will see you now, sir," the nurse replied cautiously.

I nodded and walked to the door, "Thank-you, I'm sorry about before, I'm just stressed," I explained before I walked into the room. Right after I entered a nurse came running over, giving me a gown to put on and a mask to put over my mouth. After I had the things on I moved towards the bed, but the doctor stopped me.

"I assume you are the husband or father."

"Yes, I'm the father of the child she is carrying," I answered assuming that's what he meant, but not really caring if that's what he meant or not. I just want to see Buffy and be near her, be able to touch her. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, my eyes glued to her still form. She was so petite, and looked tiny in the bed, surrounded by machines that were checking various things constantly.

"Well," the doctor started, then stopped. Why would you stop? I just want to know what's wrong with my love and it's turning out to be a fucking game of 'Who will break first'.

"What is wrong with her?" I probed more sternly. It seemed to work, because he sighed and started to explain the situation we were in.

"She is fine, for now. But I am afraid that you are going to have to pick between her or your child." Before I could ask any question, he put his hand up so he could continue. "When she goes into labor, she will lose too much blood, resulting in her dying shortly after the birth, or maybe even during. But, if you would rather, we can make her have a miscarriage, so that she will live," he explained. I stood there taking it all in. I suddenly felt another overwhelming feeling to start bawling, but I kept myself from doing so. I know what Buffy is going to want to do; she's going to want to keep the baby. Now yes, I would like to keep the baby too, but I would much rather have my Buffy. "There is a very small chance that she and the child would live through the birth; it's only about 10." I just nodded as the doctor left the room while saying, "We need to know your decision before she goes into labor," were his last words. I walked over to her bed and looked down at her sleeping figure. She is still so beautiful, even if she did just come out of surgery. I felt my knees get weak and I fell onto the bed, my arms instantly wrapping around her body, and started bawling into her shoulder like a little boy that just skinned his knee. I could faintly hear the beeping in the background as I slowly feel asleep holding her and crying over our horrible situation.

* * *

_When I grabbed the girls hand we didn't go back to the white room. I was back in the dark, and my whole body was numb from the drugs they had given me before going into surgery. I had drifted off into a dream, but I was quickly brought back to reality when the pain in my stomach started up as the drugs wore off. The wound was sore where they had operated, and that was one of the things that woke me up. When I got the strength to open my eyes, I looked down to see a sleeping Angel with his head on my shoulder. My gown was wet where his face was, and I guessed it was from tears. I put my arms around his still body, even though they shook terribly from a lack of energy until they were resting on his back gently.

* * *

_

I felt her arms on my back, and I knew they weren't there before. I opened my eyes quickly and looked up to see her eyes open and watching me. "Buffy! Oh my gosh, sweetie, your awake!" I yelled happily. I tightened my arms around her possessively and leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and left to take a shower, I really really am."

Her lips curled up weakly into a smile, "Angel, its okay. I love you, and I know you wouldn't of if you knew this is what was going to happen."

"I just feel so bad for not listening to you," I whispered softly into her ear. She started moving her hand up and down my back gently.

"Don't be, baby, I'm fine," she whispered back into my ear. I felt tears threatening to pour out of my eyes as she said this, for I knew I had to tell her she wasn't okay.

"You're not fine."

"What do you mean Angel?"

I moved so I was looking down into her eyes as I started to explain what the doctor had told me, "The doctor said that they either had to focus on you, o-or the baby."

"I don't understand," she said wrinkling her nose, trying to process what I was saying. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to collect myself before continuing. I opened my eyes and continued.

"You lost so much blood, that when you would go into labor, you would lose so much blood you would die. The other option is to kill the baby and save you, we have to choose." She said exactly what I was expecting her to:

"Keep the baby."

I took another unneeded breath, "Buffy, I can't just let you kill yourself after what we've been through," I said calmly. I didn't want to let her go so easily.

"So you want to kill our baby, _our_ baby?" she asked.

"We can make another baby, I can't make another Buffy, I can't make another you or meet another woman as amazing as you, and I don't want to. I want you," I replied, tears starting to fall from my eyes as I tried to get her to agree with me.

"Angel, we may not be able to make another child, this may be our only chance and we've waited so long for it," she replied, tears starting to stream down her face too.

"But I've waited over 250 years for you," I pleaded with her, "Buffy, please, just think about it, at least think about it."

"Alright Angel, I'll think about it," she gave in.

I smiled at that, "Thank-you," I sighed in relief. I lifter her hand and kissed her palm gently. Then I kissed each check, her forehead, her chin, the top of her nose, and then her lips passionately. Buffy let out a little moan as I kissed her, and started to deepen the kiss. We both must of forgotten where we were, because I then proceeded to move so I was hovering over her body. We were startled when the door opened and they heard someone cough politely to get their attention. I ended the kiss quickly, even though I really didn't want to, and rolled to the side to see who was at the door.

* * *

Again thank-you for the reviews! Its what's keeping me typing! So what did you all think of this chapter? Good, bad, tell me your thoughts! Instead of the saying "a penny for your thoughts" I'm going to change it to: "A chapter for your thought". So I gave you a chapter, now give me your thoughts! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

And to answer your questions MsHellFire2005: I'm not sure how long it was afterwards, just a little while, I didn't really have a set amount of time! But you do need to wait a while for the whole pregnancy test thing to work, so I know it was a little while afterwards! And about Drusilla getting in, that's up to your imagination! Lol, because Darla and Drusilla are tricky little vampires when it comes to that kind of stuff! Does that answer your questions well enough?


	8. Visitors: Part One

A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I've been busy! And I may not be able to update until the end of the month, I have homework (its summer and still I have to read three books and keep a journal of all the questions I have while reading) to finish by the end of the month! And I'm leaving the week before school starts again, and getting back the night right before I have the first day of school, so I'm kind of short on time! I'll try to update though! Hope this chapter is good enough to keep people from hunting me down! Lol

* * *

Chapter 7: Visitors: Part One

The nurse was standing at the door, looking like she wanted to run and hide. I figure she would have known it was just because of the circumstance, but she still looked so skittish around me. How do you bring that up, to tell the person to not be afraid of you? I have a feeling it would be REALLY awkward!

"Sorry sir, but someone is here to see Miss Summers," she said quickly fidgeting with her hands.

"Thank-you, you can show them in, and it's Angel," I told the nurse, hopefully that would ease the tension a bit. Buffy nodded meaning she agreed with him. The nurse nodded.

"Alright, A-Angel," she stuttered turning around quickly and showing the person in. The familiar bubbly redhead entered the room smiling, but when she saw Buffy's hospitalized state her face turned to that of confusion. I couldn't believe that Willow had even heard where we were, she must have swung by the office first and saw Wesley. I just figured Wes would have told her the situation.

"Buffy! What happened?" she asked quickly walking over to the bed trying to find out what was wrong.

Buffy answered as straight forward as possible. "I got shot," she said nonchalantly.

"By?" Willow was always one for questions.

"Darla." WHAT! I didn't know that!

"It was Darla!" I exclaimed. How could of have not known this? I could see her wince a little and I instantly felt bad for raising my voice. I should have kept my cool.

"Yes," Buffy replied quietly looking down towards her abdomen.

"You won't have to worry about her any more," I declared pulling her into my arms and kissing the crown of her head. I saw a small smile form on her face, and she turned around and placed a peck on my cheek. I am so lucky to love a woman like her and have her love me back. It still puzzles me what I did to deserve this. Apparently Willow noticed our little moment, and getting to feel awkward interrupted.

"Why the stomach?" Willow asked again confusion showing in her features. Wesley really didn't tell her much, slim to none it seemed.

"Well, after Angel got his soul bound-"she got cut off by Willow.

"Your souls bound!" she yelled looking at me happily. I just nodded and Buffy suppressed a small laugh.

"Ya, his soul got bound. Anyway, we got back together, and I ended up pregnant," she concluded watching Willow to see what her next move was. I was curious myself to see how the redhead would react, but I was too entranced with Buffy and seeing her interact with her long-time friend.

Willow was to say the very least, shocked. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before a face splitting smile cut across her face and she exclaimed throwing her arms around my beloved, "Oh my goddess! That's great! I'm so happy for you guys! Congra- wait. What happened to the baby after the shot?" she asked her eyes showing genuine concern. I could tell me eyes turned to show a cold side of my soul as I answered her question.

"That's the bad part," I answered cryptically, "the very bad part."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked noticing my face. I was staring at my feet at the end of the bed trying to remind myself that Buffy would be fine and get out of all this, but the nagging feeling in the back of my mind knew there was a chance, a huge chance, she wasn't going to make it.

Buffy took a deep breath and started to explain our situation to the awaiting Willow. "Well, since I lost so much blood when I got shot, when I go into labor I'll lose too much blood and I'll cease to exist. So we have to decide if we want to save the baby and risk in my ceasing to exist, or make myself have a miscarriage and live."

Willow was in a state of denial, such like myself. How can you tell? You may ask, well "There has to be a way around it!"

"I can't think of anything that would make us get around this, not even that she's the slayer because during the pregnancy her powers might get dulled. But we're going to get Wesley to look further into it if he hasn't started already," I explained finally looking from my shoes to look at Willow. Buffy had moved out of my arms awaiting Willows next question.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Yup, that's the one I know she was dreading to answer.

She glanced back at me quickly before she answered slowly, "No, not yet. We're basically sleeping on it."

"Oh," Willow sighed astonished. _I can't believe it, the two great warriors of the world finally get something good in there life, finally get what they wanted, and the fucking universe has to go and mess it up! Again! How can this happen to such could people? They save the world, and the only way the universe can repay them is by having them live through grief, loneliness, and bitterness? It's not right, not right at all! _Willow thought. Then she caught a glimpse of Buffy's resolve face, making it known to Willow that she knew what she wanted to do. "Buffy," she started slowly, hoping to get a straight answer, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to save the baby," she stated quickly and quietly. When I heard this, I knew she most likely wasn't going to change her mind. And then that's when I saw it. I saw Willow just nod her head like they just picked what to have for dinner that evening. A simple, stupid little nod, no 'Buffy you want to kill yourself?' or 'You should really think about this!' just a stupid nod of the head. I have to say, that totally threw me over the edge.

"What? Do you have no feelings what so ever? She wants to kill herself!" I yelled. This is so odd behavior coming from me I'll have you know, it's just when it comes to Buffy, my beloved, all of my common sense tends to get thrown out the window and shattered into a million pieces. The look on Willow's face told me she was taken aback by my tone, and the way I reacted. But yet she said nothing. This gave me the chance to make myself look like a bigger jerk and continue, wait, a bigger jerk? I believe every word I've said so far, why am I a jerk for stating it? What her "friends" have been doing with the whole Buffy sacrificing herself for the world thing is ridiculous. And so I continue my rant: "You let her die 2 or 3 times before with that same just nod of the head! Basically saying 'Ok, so you're just going to die again? Oh well, good luck with that' and maybe the occasional, 'Thanks for saving our asses with your own!'" I yelled. That's when I felt Buffy's weak hand on my arm.

"Angel," she tried to calm me, pleading with me through her eyes for me to settle down. Unfortunately I didn't notice because I was to busy glaring daggers at Willow.

"No! It's true! And I hate it!" I yelled again, my hand clenching to form a fist at my side. Willow was suddenly turning out to have the same attitude as the nurse with the whole 'Okay, can I run and hide now?' look evident on her face and in her body language. Buffy's hand gripped harder on my bicep, of course it was causing me no pain at all because she was still weak from the operation, but I looked at her which made my fire start to burn out.

"Angel, please calm down," she coaxed, still pleading with her eyes. The look in her eyes made me feel so guilty for blowing up so terribly.

"But-" I tried to get her to agree with me, but I knew she wouldn't.

"Angel," she cut me off sternly. Her eyes were glassy and it looked like she was about to cry. I instantly wanted to take everything I said back, not that I didn't believe in it, but the way Buffy looked, I felt terrible for causing her to look like that. I reached out quickly pulling her to my chest and held her to me and smoothed her hair trying to make what I had done better. I was so on edge after knowing what was going to happen in 8-9 months. Or at least I think it's that long… Buffy turned to look back at Willow, who still had the same expression on her face. "I'm still think about the final decision," she explained grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The door opened again to show the sheepish nurse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, and ma'ams, but visiting hours are over," she said looking at Willow and then to me. Why in the hell was she looking at me? I just nodded, and so did Willow. Willow left saying something about going back to the offices to update Wesley, but the nurse didn't leave. She looked at me again, but instantly shifted her gaze to the floor, "Sir, visiting hours, they're over," she repeated. This was unbelievable; they were trying getting ME to leave HER all alone! I don't think so!

"I heard you the first time," I replied, not really sure what to say to that. I pulled Buffy closer to me, who just snuggled against my chest and laid her head on my chest.

"You have to leave sir, until the next visiting hours," she explained, still staring at her shoes like it was a new discovery.

"I'm not leaving Buffy alone, there is no way I am leaving here without her," I stated, warning shooting through my eyes. When she looked up and saw this she looked down again quickly.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family is permitted to stay overnight, and that's only one person allowed," she said sheepishly.

Buffy lifted her head and looked at the nurse, "Please, Miss, let him stay," she pleaded looking from her to Angel.

The nurse looked dumbfounded, "A-alright," she said finally, "But please be sure to get some sleep."

"Don't worry, I'll sleep better with Angel with me anyway," Buffy replied with a smile that quickly diminished into a yawn. I noticed this and gently moved her head with my hand back down onto my chest and she moved it back and forth like she was getting comfortable. The nurse left without another word, and I honestly I didn't know she had left until I looked up 5 minutes later to see if she was still there. I felt Buffy's small arms tighten around me as she tried to get even closer then she already was, which I thought was impossible but somehow she managed to crush her body even further into mine. It's not like I mind or anything, it's just amazing to see her do this. Then I heard her whisper gently, "I love you Angel." I looked down and saw her eyes closed, but there was a smile on her lips.

"I love you too sweetie," I whispered back kissing her forehead, the crown of her head, and then finally laid my chin against the top of her head and let sleep overtake me like Buffy had a few minutes earlier.

* * *

**Wolfram & Hart (A/N This is a little lighter subject, I figured this story was getting kind of heavy with the situation, and decided to add a light funny part! Lol, enjoy)**

Wesley sat at his desk. Fred was in her study, Gunn was sitting in the lobby looking through some books, and Lorne was off trying to find some coffee. Wesley had been working for hours, trying to get his mind off of Buffy and Angel. When he left Angel was about to, or well in the middle of breaking down and he had left after his boss had entered Buffy's operating room. Now he was trying desperately to concentrate on the work in front of him, but it was working out too well. Finally fed up, he pushed the papers aside and yelled, "Fred!"

Fred looked up from the books in her own office hearing Wesley call, and quickly got up and walked down the hall. Whenever Wesley yelled, it was usually important, so she was walking at a fairly fast pace. "What?" she asked as she peeked her head through the door.

"Did you hear anything from Angel yet?" Wesley asked seeing Fred's head looking through the door.

Fred sighed; this was the third time since he had gotten back. "No Wesley," she replied irritably and turned around walking back to her office.

"Oh," Wesley sighed disappointed and tried to start working again. But still his mind wandered back to Angel and his little blonde slayer. "Gunn!" Wesley yelled. Gunn rose from his desk and walked to Wesley's office, already annoyed by the ex-watchers questions every half hour.

"What?" he asked opening the door.

"Anything from Angel yet?" Wesley asked. Gunn just shook his head, clearly irritated and walked back to his office. Wesley didn't know what to take from that so just took it as a 'no' and moved onto his next victim.

"Spike!" Wesley yelled. No answer or opening of a door, or hell even footsteps answered his call. "Spike!" he yelled louder. Wesley knew he was here. _No Answer._ "SPIKE!" he yelled again.

The door opened quickly as Spike's blonde head came into view, "Bloody Hell what do you want?" he yelled staring at Wesley.

"Anything from Angel yet?" Wesley asked. He didn't register the deadly glare that shown in his eyes as he answered. Now most people would shake their head, or say 'no', but Spike, well Spike was different. Spike raises his hand, palm facing himself, and raised his pointer and middle finger together with a pissed off look on his face. Saying nothing, he just turned and left. "Is that a no then?" Wesley asked looking at the empty space where Spike had just been standing in his doorway. Again, there was no answer following. Wesley started working again on the work in front of him, desperately trying to get the more important situation at hand out of his head. About 10 minutes later, Wesley voice rang through the offices again. "Fred!" _No answer. _"FRED!" _No answer. _"Gunn!" _No answer. _"GUNN!" _No answer. _"SPIKE!" he yelled again, making it sound like a question. All of a sudden the door to his office swung open, making the door bang against the wall.

"Shut the hell up!" Spike, Gunn, and Fred yelled in unison. Wesley stared in shock as the three livid faces disappeared from his office.

"S-" Wesley started before he got cut off.

"If you say Spike I'll kill you!" Spike yelled from the other end of the hallway.

Wesley muttered a "Sorry," to himself and looked back down at his papers. He was in for a long day of research that would go no where. Oh yeah, and a lot of hiding from his pissed off co-workers.

* * *

A/N:

Well that's it for yet another chapter! What did you all think of this one? There's one more chapter before I'm going to need your opinions on what to do with this story next. Are you intrigued? Lol, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! But no promises it will be soon! Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you liked this installment!

MsHellFire2005: I definately didn't have it month, I never had to take one so I generally don't know a lot about the area! But thank-you for the info, I'll make sure to do it right next time around!

P.S. I was thinking about typing up another one of my series to put on here, I have a lot of it written out, but I want to know what you guys think. Focus mostly on this story and put the other series out later, or try to do them both at the same time?


End file.
